How Do You?
by AikoNamika
Summary: A pair of boys settle down in their dorm for an evening for studying. But why can't one of them spell anything on his own? AU


Title: How do you…?  
Author: AikoNamika  
Fandom: Gundam Wing  
Pairing: None, though vaugely implied 2+(?)  
Request: twilightsrain's request for studying  
Warnings: None  
June Fic #1

--

"How do you spell 'copious'?"

"C-O-P-I-O-U-S."

"Okay, thanks."

A long moment of silence followed, broken only by the absent typing of computer keys and the furious scribbling of a pencil on paper.

"How do you spell 'inquisition'?"

"I-N-Q-U-I-S-I-T-I-O-N."

"Thank you."

"No prob."

Again there was only silence in the dorm room as the two boys worked.

"How do you spell-"

"What are you doing, Quatre!" Duo spun around in his chair to face his temporary roommate. The blond had been occasionally asking Duo for the spellings of different words over the last hour of the study hall, and Duo was really confused about why he needed to know them.

"Can't you just open up a dictionary? Or if you want, you could use my computer to type up whatever you need – it has a spell checker on it." Leaning back in his chair, he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Sorry, Duo – it's just that I'm already well over half-done with this, and it would be annoying to have to type it all up…" Quatre let a sheepish grin cross his face. "And as to getting a dictionary, we don't have one in the room, and you're a lot better with English than I am…" He shrugged to complete the explanation.

"Thanks, I think. But…really, what are you doing?" Wandering over to stand next to the bed Quatre was sitting on, Duo leaned over and looked at the several sheets of paper covered with the Arabian's neat writing. There was a typed assignment-type sheet lying nearby, along with a notebook. After a closer look, the notebook was revealed to be a history notebook, which meant that the assignment sheet probably had to do with history.

"It's the study guide for the history test. If you turn it in before the test, you automatically get fifteen points," Quatre explained absently, ignoring Duo and going back to writing down the answer to whatever question he was answering.

The previously mentioned moment of silence came back for another visit after that announcement.

"…what history test?"

"The one we're having tomorrow," Quatre explained reasonably.

"No, we're not!" There was a particular type of desperate edge to Duo's voice – the 'I have just realized that something rather important is happening tomorrow and I haven't done anything at all to prepare for it PLEASE tell me you're joking?' type of edge.

"Yes, we are." Twisting around slightly, he looked up at Duo with a puzzled expression in his eyes. "Don't you remember? We were reviewing for it in class yesterday."

"I…uh…fell asleep," Duo replied, with a sheepish expression. He'd also been having some rather vivid fantasies about a friend or two, but Quatre really didn't need to know that.

Shaking his head exasperatedly, Quatre sighed. "Duo! You should know better than to sleep in school!"

"I was tired!"

"That doesn't make up for the fact that you missed the test review. You'd better get to work then, hadn't you?" With that, Quatre turned back to his paper.

Duo stared at him, then back at the laptop where he'd paused his record-winning game of Super Metroid, and then back at Quatre. A heartfelt groan escaped him as he walked back to his computer, saved the point that he'd gotten to, and closed out of the game. Removing his laptop from the desk, he walked back over to the blond.

"Shove over. I'll spell as many words as you need me to, just help me out with this."

The smile on Quatre's face could almost be called a smirk, but he kept it from crossing that last little line as he shifted to the side.

Silence reigned for a long moment as the two worked, Duo slowly catching up to the point that Quatre was at.

"Hey Duo, how do you spell…?"

-end-

Study sheet practice based on one of my high school history teachers. Those words should also have great significance to whoever was in Anna Bertucci's World History II classes. Comment and responses are always welcome!


End file.
